New Beginnings
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Sequel to Broken Beginnings. The love of his life is finally back and after a few shocks and relationship-threatening twists, as well as arguments, love, friendship and secrets. Can Brendan and Ste finally get the happily ever after they have both dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this has come a lot earlier than I expected but I'm not sure when the next one will come. I think I'll only be able to write on Saturdays so hopefully, every Saturday will be when I update. It carries on right where Broken Beginnings ended and I hope this is okay, chow x **

...

"So, what do we do now?" Brendan asks, looking at Steven like he's his entire world because he _is_. Brendan's been missing this man in front of him for ten years; ten years has passed but he still feels just as strongly, Steven still owns his heart and now that he's back, Brendan's never going to let him go again.

Steven smiles at him, taking his hand before he begins to talk. "Now… I have to go back home and get my shit together before I can move back here and be with you… if that's what you want, of course." It's all Brendan's ever wanted, Steven back in his life but he doesn't want him to go, he never wants him to leave again because what if he doesn't come back? What if he leaves just like last time and Brendan doesn't think he could handle that again, not after last time.

"Will you come back?–" Steven nods and then Brendan feels something. When Steven left, Brendan hated him; resented him for leaving when he promised him he never would. He wanted to find Steven and scream at him before breaking his heart just like he broke Brendan's and suddenly, he can't help but wonder why it's taken the other man so long to come back for him. "Why now? Why come back after ten years?" He mumbles and Steven looks deep in thought, like there are images dancing behind his eyes and he turns to look at Brendan before speaking.

"I've come back for you before…–" Brendan shakes his head and Steven nods, telling him this isn't a joke but if Steven's come back for him before then why haven't they been in this position years ago? "–I'm urm… I'm a secretary and I had to come out here to get something for my boss, this was five years ago and I was going to come for you then but I picked up the paper, right? And there was this promotion for your club and you were with this bloke and I just thought… I thought you and him were together so I didn't do anything. It broke my heart and I should have come to see you but… I was terrified." Brendan begins to wonder who the other man was and he realises, it must have been Warren and he looks at him, finally meeting Steven's eyes, and there are unshed tears there and Steven's biting his lip like he's guilty or something and he grips Brendan hand tighter before speaking again. "And… I came back for you last year but you were with someone else and you looked… happy so I didn't want to ruin that, I'm so sorry." A tear falls down Steven's cheek and Brendan wipes it away with his thumb before Steven asks something, making Brendan feel guilty too. "Why didn't you come and find me?"

Brendan has to think about his answer for a second, why didn't he go and find Steven? Because he was Angry. That is the main reason, he was angry at him for leaving and Brendan is stubborn; he loves Steven – always will – but the other man said he would come for him, he never asked Brendan to go searching. "Because you said you would come for me…" Steven looks away and another tear slips down his face and this time, Brendan doesn't wipe it away. He needs to let this out, tell Steven how angry he was with him because if he doesn't, then he'll never be able to move on. "I was so angry with you , you know–" He looks at Steven and the other man nods, an understanding passing between them. "I… I actually hated you for doing that to me, for breaking my heart, for leaving me when you promised you wouldn't and I…" He squeezes Steven's hand, making him look at him because what he's about to say could Break Steven's heart even more. "I – I turned to drugs, once…" He laughs, something bitter coming out. "More than once actually… I was addicted to cocaine for eight years… have to go to classes once a week." Steven stares at him, practically sobbing now and he's saying he's so sorry for everything and Brendan pulls him into his arms, telling him to shush and that it's okay now because he's back.

"I… but how did it get so bad? I didn't think anything like that would happen…" Brendan wipes Steven's eyes and honestly, he doesn't really know how it got that bad. One day, alcohol just wasn't enough to numb his man and he ended up going out, looking for something stronger – absolutely pissed out of his mind and he found that stronger substance. Some low-life twat called Alex was hanging on the street corner and Brendan immediately recognised his type; drug dealer, plain and simple and Brendan asked him for whatever he had, brought the coke and then sniffed as much as he could until he passed out. He's only been totally clean for two years.

"I just couldn't cope with losing you, Steven. You were everything to me–" Brendan takes Steven's face in his palms and kisses him gently. "–You still are everything to me and… I just hope now – now that you know how fucked up I am… was, you still want me... just as much as I want you?" He mumbles and Steven looks at him incredulously, like he can't believe Brendan just said that and then he smiles, a smile so pure and full of love that it takes Brendan's breath away.

"I'm always gonna want you Brendan, I always have. That's why I broke up with Doug… because he said that he loved me and I said I could never love him back, not when someone else owned my heart…" Brendan feels his own tears well in his eyes and Steven smiles again before pulling out his phone. "So, I need your number right, because I want – no, have to talk to you every single day while I sort everything out, okay?" Brendan nods and they swap phones, exchanging numbers before standing up and walking back down the hill. "What made you come here today?" Steven motions around them and Brendan thinks for a second, he doesn't really know why he came to the hill today but he had a feeling… something drawing him to that special place.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to it… you know, because I never really have and it's been a long time…" Steven nods and says that's why he came, because he could never move on without finally saying bye to the one place everything started and when they reach Brendan's car, they drive to the hotel, grab Steven's stuff and drive straight to the airport. The goodbye is tearful, both of them not wanting to let go but eventually they share a lingering kiss, telling the other they love them before Steven gets out of the car and waves. Brendan immediately feels empty again.

–OXO–

**One week later.**

Brendan's been going out of his mind every day, just waiting until six pm every night because that's when Steven calls him and Anne laughs at him but she doesn't understand does she? She has the love of her life with her, she can see him whenever she wants and for Brendan, a phone call and a few texts each day isn't enough.

The office door opens and Brendan glares at the person who walks in, he hasn't seen him since that night he told him he could never love him but god knows he's had phone calls and voicemails and texts but of course, he's just ignored them. "What do you want Kevin?" He sighs, twiddling his pen between his fingers and when he looks at the clock, he immediately wants Kevin to fuck off; it's five to six and he hasn't had a text off Steven all day.

"I want to know why you won't love me back. What do I have to do to make you love me?" Brendan actually laughs at Kevin's pathetic tone, it may be harsh but the other man is frowning at him and Brendan needs to get this over with right now.

"Because Kevin, I love someone else and you… you were just a fuck okay? I'm sorry for stringing you along but… well, I don't want you." Brendan takes in Kevin's hurt face and he feels guilty but he doesn't really have time to comprehend it, not when he phones is ringing. He pulls open the drawer and smiles when he sees the caller ID, this is the best part of his day. "Steven, how are you?" He says, his heart instantly speeding up because it's just Steven, it's the effect the other man has on him.

"Hiya, Bren… yeah, im good. Listen, I have to stay here for another three weeks, my boss said I need to give at least three weeks' notice and I need to have that to leave my flat as well… I'm sorry…" Brendan stays silent because he didn't realise it would be that long, he didn't even think he would have to wait that long to have Steven back in his arms; a month isn't really that long if you think about it, not when he's waited ten years for this moment but still, it's _too _long. "I miss you Brendan…" Steven whispers and it picks Brendan's heart up again, makes him snap out of his silence.

"I miss you too, more than anything right now… I just want you here with me, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I've told Doug and he's helping me pack and that and then I'll be there with you…" Brendan can feel the smile in Steven's voice, can practically see it but he's too busy thinking about what Steven said. Douglas is helping him, his ex Douglas and Brendan can't help but be worried; what if he tries to take Steven away?

"Douglas?..." He mumbles and he hears Steven's sigh, he knows he's being paranoid but until Steven is here in his arms, he's going to constantly worry.

"Yeah Brendan, don't worry though, okay? I love you, right?" Steven says, his tone is so genuine and once again, he just takes Brendan's breath away.

"I love you too, Steven…" After that, they talk about how their days have been; Kevin fucked off as soon as Brendan picked up the phone and apparently, Steven has been working his arse off trying to get everything perfect. Most of his stuff has been sorted out, it's just a few things he needs to pack and then he'll be ready; they both say they love each-other again before putting down the phone and Brendan's smiling as he sits back at the desk and looks at the club's reports. His phone begins to vibrate and he looks at the message that comes through, something else from Steven,

_Message from – Steven x_

_No other man has been in my mind because you are in my heart Brendan and I love you with my entire being, right? I have always loved you. I have thought of you every single day since I met you all those years ago and I never want anyone else, okay? I love you, I always have and I always will x_

Brendan reads it twice – three times – and he can't think of a reply, nothing could possibly match up to that so he delves deep inside his heart an d tries to convey his feeling onto the phone screen.

_Message to – Steven x_

_I've never loved anyone except you, you mean everything to me Steven. You're my whole world and you stole my heart the first time I saw you, never forget how much I love you x_

–OXO–

**Two weeks later.**

It's only a week until Steven arrives now and Brendan can feel excitement running through his veins, they both decided last week that the night Steven arrives; they will sleep together again. But, they didn't want to do it with protection – not when the last time they were connected in such a pure way, there was no barriers between them and they've both been tested, both are clean and Brendan doesn't know if he's more excited by the fact Steven is moving in with him or that they are going to have a number of years to catch up on.

Cheryl and Anne are helping him with the flat, sorting out the cupboards and making space for Steven's stuff and both women are giggling at Brendan's nervousness. "Brendan, you know… I can't wait to see him again, I've missed him and I know nana would like to see you happy…" The thought of his Nan makes Brendan heart miss a bit, he'll always regret not making up with his Nan earlier, they could have had years together, not months. He wonders if Steven ever thinks about Seamus, wonders how he's coped with what he did; even if Seamus deserved it, taking a man's life won't just disappear from your head. The images must still haunt him and he decides he'll ask Steven when he sees him. "Brendan? What does he look like now?" Cheryl asks and Brendan can't think of any words to describe how amazing Steven looks now.

He looks right into Cheryl's eyes and with the amount of honesty he can muster, he says the only thing he can think of. "He's still the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on."

Cheryl grins at him and Anne squeals, rubbing Brendan's hair with her hand and by the end of the day, they are all knackered but the flat has space. It has enough space for the person he loves to move in and that night, Brendan falls asleep with a smile on his face.

–OXO–

**Three weeks later.**

He's at the airport now, stood in the terminal and staring at the gate Steven is going to walk through; the other man's stuff arrived at Brendan's place yesterday afternoon and he's just left it all in the boxes, not looking at it because he wants to put it away with Steven present, so it's an act they do as a couple and as Brendan sees people pour through the gate, his heart picks up a notch… that is until it stops all together when he sees Steven's smiling face.

Steven runs towards him, dropping his hand luggage at Brendan's feet when he reaches him and then suddenly his legs are around Brendan's waist and they are kissing, a full, open-mouthed, tongue swapping kiss and neither give a shit if people are looking, only the two of them exist and right now, all Brendan cares about is pulling Steven closer, clinging onto him and never letting go. When they eventually break apart, both are breathing heavily and they are still in each-other's arms, still smiling at the other. "I missed you so much…" Steven whispers against Brendan's lips and Brendan hums in agreement, kissing Steven quickly before picking up his bag and pulling the other man towards the airport door, both stumbling in their haste to get to the car.

…

As soon as they are inside, they are ripping each-other's mouths apart, kissing with the desperation of two men starved of each-other because they are; they've been starved of seeing this other man properly for ten years and there's no time to waste, not when they both need that connection.

Clothes are strewn all over the flat by the time they reach the bedroom, items of clothing trailing behind them and Brendan pushes Steven onto the bed and he's just about to get on top of him as both of their eyes widen and they stare and each-other.

"Brendan…"

"Steven…"

They say at the same time and Brendan can't believe it, he updated his tattoo the week before Steven moved in with him but looking at Steven's hip now, he can see the other man did the same. Situated on Steven's right hip is a tattoo, a pair of wings spanning across his golden skin and underneath it is one name. _Brendan_. Steven sits up on his knees and moves towards Brendan, thumbing over his own tattoo; the small sparrow and the _Steven _that lies under it and neither man can believe the other has done this.

"You're amazing…" Steven whispers against Brendan's lips and Brendan puts his hand down and traces the outline of Steven's tattoo, withdrawing when the other man says it still hurts a little bit because he only had it done the last week and Brendan smiles, joking with Steven and telling him they are both marked men now before crawling on top of him and looking down into Steven's eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that, don't you?" Brendan whispers, leaning down to kiss Steven's neck and the other man's breaths are heaving out of him.

"I believe it because it's coming from you…" Steven pulls Brendan back up and kisses him slowly, their tongues slicking together and creating a rhythm and Brendan reaches over, putting his hand into the draw before pulling out the new bottom of lube and uncapping it. He doesn't want this to be fast, he's had a sudden change of heart and although he wants to be inside Steven. He doesn't want to fuck him; no, he wants to make love to him because it's been so _long_. So long it hurts and as he pushes a finger inside Steven's hole, he slows down the kiss and sucks Steven's tongue.

Soon enough Brendan's single digit is being joined by a second, and then a third and before either of them knows what is happening, Brendan is slicking up his dick and pushing inside. The heat knocks him for six, the sounds of Steven moaning and panting in his ear filling his brain and the only thing Brendan can say is Steven's name and the only thing he can do is kiss the other man until he's delirious with it.

Steven moves his hand to Brendan's cheek and looks into his eyes, Brendan's instantly lost in a sea of blue and Steven has tears in his eyes, the emotion swelling in his heart is nearly overwhelming and Steven kisses him before speaking. "I love you… so much Brendan…" He says and then Brendan pushes in deeper, until he's balls deep and then, just as he feels like he's about to come, he whispers into Steven's ear.

"I never stopped loving you, Steven…" And that's all it takes for the other man to come, his dick going completely untouched and the feeling of Steven's muscles clenching around his dick pushes Brendan over the edge and he comes inside Steven, groaning and whimpering and it's noises he hasn't even heard from himself before but he's just letting it happen, just riding this orgasmic wave.

By the end of the night, they have made love five times and tomorrow, Brendan is planning to fuck Steven all over _their _flat and then they can unpack and get Steven settled in but for now… for now he's content with laying in Steven's arms and feeling the other man kiss his chest gently. "This is forever, isn't it?" Steven whispers, looking up into Brendan's eyes and there's a hint of fear there, that this is so good it could easily be ruined but it's not going to be, not if Brendan can help it.

He kisses Steven three times before entwining their fingers and putting Steven's head under his chin, kissing the top of it because it's there and Brendan can't help himself. "I promise you, this is forever…" He mumbles back and Steven simply tightens his arms around him before falling asleep soundly. Brendan follows almost instantly and he lies there, feeling Steven breathing against him as his heart swims with love.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I had a day off college and this happened! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I don't know how to thank you enough for sticking with this, I know a trilogy is a lot to read and it could get boring! I just pray it doesn't :) thank you again, chow!xx**

He wakes up to delicate fingers tracing over his tattoo, paying particular attention to the name inked on his chest and it may be slightly painful considering it hasn't been there for long but it makes Brendan smile because he knows those fingers belong to Steven – _his _Steven. "Morning." He drawls, turning his head to the side and looking into Steven's eyes and they are still that piercing blue, the kind of colour that captures you and takes your breath away and Brendan can't believe he's finally back; he's finally in his life again.

"Heya…" Steven leans over and kisses him, the staleness should be off-putting but it's not, it's not toothpaste of mint Brendan can taste; it's actually Steven and he smiles when the kiss begins to deepen, kissing with intent now and soon enough, Brendan is lying on top of Steven, the other man's legs wrapped around Brendan's waist as he scratches down his back.

Brendan leans over and grabs the lube off the bedside table, quickly slicking his fingers up again before pushing them in Steven's hole and he doesn't need to do this, Steven doesn't need stretching out again because last night had been enough but it's a courtesy act; it's giving Steven more pleasure because Brendan just wants him to feel good, _has _to make him feel good all the time because it's what he does, it's how it's always been and he loves it, loves hearing the noises that spill from Steven's mouth.

He pushes his fingers in deeper and finds Steven's prostate, in the years they have been apart, Brendan has learnt a thing or two when it comes to sex and he immediately batters against the sensitive spot in the other man, makes him arch his back and pant and cry out Brendan's name because of the relentless onslaught against his hole and prostate and Brendan looks up at Steven's face before swallowing his dick whole, feeling it hit the back of his throat as he swallows around it and Steven is crying in pleasure, the noises he is making showing Brendan he is about to come and he doesn't want that yet, he wants this to last so he pulls away, looking at Steven again but he's already there, he's going to come before Brendan has really got started so he quickly grabs Steven's dick. Squeezes the base of it as hard as he can and Steven is biting his lip as an almost painful groan rips through his throat, as an all body shudder wrestles through him, as he jerks against the orgasm Brendan is preventing.

Brendan watches him come down from it, smiles when Steven's eyes begin to focus and he looks at him with a confused expression, doesn't understand why Brendan didn't let him come but as soon as Brendan slicks his cock up and pushes inside, Steven's eyes instantly roll into the back of his head.

It's fast because Brendan wants it to e, right now he doesn't want to make love to Steven – they have the rest of their lives to do that – right now, he wants to fuck and he wants it to be hard. He pulls out for a second before sitting down, pulling Steven up and letting him sink on his dick, letting him ride him into oblivion. Steven begins circling his hips, his arse milking Brendan's cock as Brendan shoves a hand between them and grabs hold of Steven's dick, pumping it and leaning his head back so Steven can bite down hard on him and he does; he remembers the signs that Brendan puts out – the way he squeezes on Steven's thigh and cock, telling him he wants this to be rough and then he's biting into his neck, so hard he could almost draw blood and Brendan is dragging his nails down his chest, leaning forward to bite on Steven's nipples and neither can take it – can't take it–

They scream out their release as they both come, mere seconds between both of them exploding and it must be Steven's orgasm that pushes Brendan over the edge because soon enough they are holding each other close; kissing and laughing because them came so hard – almost harder than they ever have before.

…

"Brendan?" He and Steven are unpacking, putting Steven's cooking equipment into all the cupboards and Brendan hums to tell Steven's he's acknowledged him and he only looks up when he feels Steven's arms circling around his waist. "I know you might not want to talk about it, but, urm… when I left, how long was it before you started taking the drugs and that?" Brendan sighs because he hates talking about it and even though Steven's with him now, it's still hard remembering back to that time.

"About a month… I started drinking the day you left though, I couldn't carry on without you, you know? It was impossible for me to get through the day without a drink or something…" He turns in Steven's arms and looks down at him, smiling reassuringly before gently kissing his forehead and walking over to get another saucepan out of a box. "Anyway, talking about drugs… I have my NA meeting today."

"NA?"

"Narcotics Anonymous… you can stay here though if you want? I'll only be like, an hour." Steven nods at him, still looks upset by the fact Brendan was a drug addict but who wouldn't be? God knows Aidan and Malachy were, they stopped talking to him for years and even now, they refuse to give Brendan the time of day. He may have been a drug addicted prick but he needed his friends then, he may have stolen from them and committed petty crimes to pay for his addiction but Peter and Eileen stuck by him, they are still here and every day Brendan silently thanks them; those two and Cheryl, Anne and Warren were the ones who helped him through that time.

They finish unpacking soon enough – it only takes them about an hour and Steven's stuff is all in place, settled next to Brendan and right now they are lounging on the sofa, watching the Jeremy Kyle show as Brendan traces a fingertip up and down Steven's arm.

Brendan turns his head from the TV and looks down at Steven, imagining what it could have been like if Steven had actually spoken to him all those years ago when he came back and Brendan can't help but feel saddened by how they could have been together for years by now. "Steven" Steven turns his body in Brendan's arms and looks up at him, smiling and snuggling closer as he tries to get comfortable in the new position. "Why were you scared to speak to me when you came back the first time? Everything would be so different…"

Steven lays his head on Brendan's chest and puts a hand over his heart, slipping it under his shirt so they have skin-on-skin contact and finally, he closes his eyes before speaking. "I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore… I know that sounds stupid but there was always that chance weren't there, and the first time I was so close to walking up to you but then I began to think. What if you had time to think and hated me for…" Steven swallows and tightens his hold on Brendan. "For what happened with your Nan… how I like, stole that time you had with her away from you because of what happened with… your dad and the second time, you looked so happy and if you hated me – I didn't want to make you upset, I love you too much to have done that…" Brendan looks down in disbelief, can't believe Steven would think he wouldn't love him anymore… it's, kinda unbelievable.

"Steven, you know I've always loved you, right? Ever since I first laid eyes on you… you've always been in here…" Brendan lifts his hand to Steven's, the one going over his heart and squeezes down on it, smiling when Steven looks up at him and grins.

Steven suddenly sits up and takes hold of his hand, taking hold of the remote and turning the TV to silent before looking at Brendan again. "Listen, you know I were with Doug?" Brendan nods. "Well, I was only with him for three months and I met him at college, when I was studying business and he was so clingy and he was like, my first proper relationship since you and I never loved him… you were always there with me and I couldn't take it anymore, that's why I came back for you…" Brendan smiles at him when he finishes talking and lifts his hand to kiss his knuckles, getting ready to tell him about Kevin because the other man could come back and cause problems, he's vindictive enough.

"I was kinda with someone… well, no actually, it was just sex but I have always loved you – always, okay? I've never forgotten you." Steven nods and Brendan decides now is a good time to let it out. "His name's Kevin and I thought I should tell you about him now because he might try and stir things up between us… I met him about a year ago when me and Anne hired him and we kinda started sleeping together straight away… he made me stop thinking about you because… you broke my heart, Steven." Brendan sighs and Steven looks away from him before mumbling "it broke my heart too." And they sit in silence for a while before Brendan speaks again. "Well, it doesn't matter now because we're together… do you wanna meet Anne today? And see Cheryl again?" Steven grins, nodding at him and kissing him before unmuting the TV and settling back to watch the rest of the show.

–OXO–

"My name's Brendan Brady and I'm addicted to Cocaine." He's stood in front of everyone, fucking hates these meetings because they stare, they may have the same problem but it doesn't stop judgement and he fucking hates people looking at him; it's embarrassing. And, apart from that, it's always the same thing, hearing everyone's stories, how they have been, how they are coping and most of all, how they are resisting that urge.

If Brendan's being honest, and even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself, he's finding it so hard to resist the urges. Cocaine was such a big part of his life and there's something he didn't tell Steven, he has had a relapse in that two years since he's been 'clean'. He doesn't want to tell Steven that because he doesn't want him to worry but Brendan knows, if anything happens then he could easily turn back to that drug; the thing that was his best friend for all those years.

Suddenly, the sound of high heels is clicking down the hall and Brendan smirks because he immediately knows it's Anne. They had met years ago at one of these meetings, that's why he appreciates them because Anne is the best friend he could ever have and when she walks through the door, Brendan instantly feels a smile creeping onto his face.

She walks into the room and drops her bag on the floor next to Brendan, he saved a seat for her because he knows she would be late, always is because she has to drop Phoenix home with Warren and the counsellor running the class nods at her, telling her she can talk now. "Hello, my name's Anne Fox and I'm addicted to Heroin.

–OXO–

"Ste!" He watches as Cheryl runs towards his boyfriend, crying as she finally wraps her arms around him and Brendan doesn't think he'll ever forget this sight; it's too surreal. The way both of them are clinging together is such a beautiful sight because they haven't seen each-other in ten years either, and, they became so close – almost like best friends and now, they have finally been reunited.

Anne is stood next to him smiling; it's a nice release because she always takes the meeting hard, the way she thinks people judge her when she says she has a son and Brendan knows they're not, they're just curious but it's just Anne, she gets scared easily. "You were right, he is beautiful." Anne whispers in his ear and Brendan feels his stomach flip, looking at the way Steven is smiling over to him, his eyes lighting up is just making his heart stop and he loves him, now more than ever.

"When have I ever lied to you, Anne?" She glares at him because he knows, he's lied to her plenty of times and when Steven walks over, she paints on her grin and pulls him into a hug.

"So, you're the one that is making this one happy then?" She asks and Steven nods, looking shyly at Brendan who of course, just smirks at him. "Well, I can see why. You look… bendy."

"Anne!" Brendan scolds her and Steven just laughs before linking his arm with Anne's and walking towards Cheryl, leaving Brendan to trailing after them as they begin gossiping.

–OXO–

"That him then?"

Brendan looks across at Steven, drunkenly dancing with Cheryl and Anne as Pete and Eileen sway beside them and he smiles before looking at Warren again. "Yeah that's him… you ever think you love someone so much it hurts?" He might be slightly – very – drunk himself.

"Yep, I love Anne don't I? And trust me, she is hard work sometimes." Warren smirks and Brendan nods in agreement, he has first-hand experience dealing with Anne when she's going off on one and he knows how much Warren loves his best friend, he can see it in his eyes.

He suddenly has a massive urge to be closer to Steven, something pulling him towards him and he quickly says bye to Warren before walking towards Steven and pushing him into the office. He instantly crowds in close and shoves his tongue down Steven's throat; hearing the other man whimper in surprise and it makes Brendan laugh slow in his throat before he shoves his hand down Steven's trousers and grabs his hardening shaft.

Steven groans and leans his head on Brendan's shoulder, panting as Brendan works his cock hard and fast and he bites down on Brendan's neck when he comes, licking across the teeth marks that he has made. "Bloody hell… if you get like that when you're drunk, then you should drink more often…" Steven pants and Brendan laughs before pulling his hand out and licking it clean.

"Yeah, yeah… ready to go home and have some more?" Steven nods enthusiastically and pulls Brendan out the door, waving bye to Cheryl and Anne but before they can leave, Warren has hold of his arm and there's someone stood next to him, someone who Brendan doesn't recognise at all. "Mate, this bloke here was looking for you…" Warren says before stalking off and wrapping his arms around Anne, leaving Brendan and Ste to eye the newcomer suspiciously.

The man only looks a few years older than Brendan and he puts his hand out, Brendan takes it, shaking it because he's polite and he's not going to offend, even if he doesn't know who this man is. "Was your father's name Seamus Brady?" The stranger asks and Brendan looks at Steven before nodding.

"Yeah, why?" He asks and the man looks around, looking slightly shifty before patting Brendan's arm.

"Urm, well, my name's Quinn O'Connell and I don't know how to say this… there's no way to put it without getting straight to the point but… but I'm your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for this** **late and short update! I have been so busy with college, work, and my social life :( however, I am hoping to update tomorrow night! *prays I can and prays it will be longer* thank you for your amazing reviews! Chow xx**

"I don't have a brother…" Brendan mutters, wrenching his hand away from this man who is claiming such preposterous things and he can see Cheryl looking at him out of the corner of his eye, can see Steven gawping in shock and this _man _is just shaking his head and telling Brendan it's true, telling him things he can't possibly believe, saying how he has to believe him because this entire thing is the _truth._

Steven walks in front of him slightly, looking straight into this _Quinn's _face and then he's looking back at Brendan, searching his eyes and Steven's mouth drops, hanging open as he points from Brendan to Quinn. "You… Brendan _look_." He points back to Quinn's face and Brendan does look, takes in his dark hair and pale complexion and the rough stubble on his cheeks and he finally sees it, he sees their similarities. "You look so… so… the same…" Steven mumbles and Quinn nods his head, looking at Brendan with a strange look in his eyes and Brendan _stares _back.

"You're my brother…" Brendan mumbles, frowning slightly because he can't get his head around it, how can this stranger – this man – be his brother? How can he not know about him? Is he his mum's son or his dad's son and – God forbid – is he both of theirs? The secret son that they got rid of and if they did, why? There are so many questions that need answering and Brendan wants them answered right now but first; first he needs to make sure this isn't a trick. "Do you have proof?"

Quinn pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket, hands it to Brendan and when Brendan reads it, his eyes instantly widen. It's a DNA test, saying Seamus is Quinn's biological father and attached is a note, signed _Mary O'Connell_ – Quinn's mother.

_Dear Brendan Brady and Cheryl Brady, _

_If you are reading this then it appears you have found out about Quinn, yes, he is you are biological siblings. Me and your father, Seamus, had an affair and Quinn is the outcome. This is the only proof you need, farewell, Mary._

It's blunt and to the point and all Brendan can do is stare at his… his _brother _as Cheryl comes walking over. "What's going on?" She demands and Steven tells her, Brendan is too lost for words and the only thing he can do – the only thing he can _think _about doing is shoving the papers into Cheryl's hand, grabbing Steven and walking out of the club, running away from this fucked up situation.

–OXO–

"What did you do that for?!" Steven shouts as soon as they walk through the door, the drive back to the flat had been in silence; Steven looking up at him every now and then just to see how Brendan was but he had kept his face sober, hiding any emotion he felt inside.

The thing is, he felt nothing.

He looked at those papers, the proof in black and white and how was he supposed to feel? Instant love for this stranger that he just happens to be related to? No. He couldn't feel anything because he doesn't know Quinn, Brendan can already see how Cheryl; reacted – pulling Quinn into her arms and crying and he knows they are probably chatting away right now, catching up on all the time they've missed and Brendan's not ready for that. He's only just got Steven back.

"It was just so much to take in… I'm sure Cheryl we have his number by now… I'll call him when I'm ready." Brendan walks over to the kitchen side, grabbing a bottle of whisky before slumping down on the sofa; Steven follows straight after him and immediately curling into his side before taking Brendan's whisky, drinking out of the bottle and smirking.

"Okay… I just… he's your brother." Steven breathes out a disbelieving laugh and grins up at him before kissing Brendan deeply, turning around so he's straddling him and Steven drinks again before tipping Brendan's head back and sharing it with him, transferring the amber liquid into each-others mouths and then tongues are added and dicks are being groped as clothes are pulled off and when they are both naked, Brendan pushes Steven over so he's lying on the sofa, looking up at Brendan and when he crawls on top of him, they both smile into each other's mouths.

"How do you want this?" Brendan whispers as he moves his hand up and down Steven's side slowly, feeling the skin goose bump underneath and how Steven shivers and Steven puts a hand on the back of Brendan's neck, pulls him towards him until their foreheads are pressed together and the Steven's lips are there, whispering against Brendan's mouth.

"I want it like this… just us, this close. I want you to show me how much you love me…" Brendan nods and sucks two fingers quickly before moving them down, circling Steven's hole before pushing in and the other man is prepared within minutes, opening up so Brendan can slip his cock inside and they're panting into each other's mouths, locking eyes and smiling and it's so slow; dragging the pleasure out of each other until they're breathless and Brendan doesn't even need to pump Steven's dick to make him come, he explodes simply because Brendan's inside him and then, a few seconds after, Brendan follows.

…

"Don't you ever think about what I've done?" They're drunk, so drunk now and they're lounging in the bed and Steven is blinking up at him, tears in his eyes and a frown on his face and they've been silent for ages, it's obvious Steven was thinking.

"About… my dad?" Brendan whispers, shuffling down the bed so he can look Steven in the eyes and Steven nods, a single tear slipping down his cheek and Brendan cups his cheeks, stroking the tear away before kissing Steven lightly. "Don't think about that, okay?" He says, but Steven still looks like he's not there, like he's back in that place and Brendan won't have it – doesn't want Steven feeling like that. "Listen, we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Steven nods and Brendan kisses him again before tugging Steven closer and smiling. He watches Steven fall asleep that night and when he falls asleep himself, he's dreading the talk they are going to have the next morning.

The only thing is, when Brendan wakes up, Steven is gone and his savings – the ones he brought with him – are missing too.


End file.
